The Lord of the Pen: The Princess and the SeeD
by Royazali
Summary: Two people, both injured during the battle of Pelennor Fields, are taken to the Houses of Healing to recover. Altho from completely different worlds, they soon realize that they share something in common...SquallxZelda set in LotR universe. one-shot


**I was reading Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King chap whatever The Steward and the King and I thought it would make a great crossover with SquallxZelda. Yes, I like Squelda. This takes place after the battle of Pelennor Fields in my Lord of the Pen series.**

* * *

It had been a few days since the battle of Pelennor Fields. The battle had been tough and the Fellowship needed time to rest and recover. They had suffered greatly, what with the destruction of the city and the loss of their allies. Several people remained in the Houses of Healing, still recuperating from the battle. One of these people was Princess Zelda. Although she had been victorious in her battle with Xemnas, it had left her beaten and bruised and she had been taken to the Houses of Healing soon afterward. It had been three days since then and she yearned to be with her companions to take up the fight once more.

"Please, I'm begging you! Let me leave this place and return to my friends!"

The nurse in charge of healing Zelda shook her head and sighed. "Milady, please… You are not yet well."

"I assure you I am fine!" There was a trace of desperation in her voice as she said, "Please allow me to leave. I wish to know if my friends are okay…"

"I'm sorry, Princess, but even if I wanted to let you go, I couldn't…"

"Meaning?"

"I do not have the authority," she said.

"Then who does?" Zelda had wasted enough time on sitting around doing nothing. She wanted to be with her friends, her companions. But most of all she wanted to know if he was alright…

The nurse sighed once more, giving in to her demands. "I doubt Lord Hiei would bother himself to have a formal meeting with you. I would recommend speaking with his son, Squall Leonhart."

At the mention of 'Squall' Zelda's heart leapt. _Squall? He's here? _Her cheeks turned a soft pink as she remembered the one who had saved King Cid.

"I shall take you to him now…"

**X**

Squall Leonhart was walking alone in the garden of the Houses of Healing. He had fought bravely during the battle, saving many lives, putting priority first to the citizens of Gondor and his own well being last. Consequently, after the adrenaline of battle wore off, he realized just how hurt he was. The Fellowship had brought him to the Houses of Healing to rest.

His solitude was interrupted as the nurse arrived followed by Princess Zelda. Squall frowned slightly as he saw the desperate look on her face, wondering what was wrong.

"What's going on?" he asked. Squall had been having a nice afternoon and now that it was interrupted he wanted to know why.

At the sound of his voice, Princess Zelda's hear leapt once again. She gave him a small smile and was about to reply when the nurse interrupted.

"Princess Zelda wishes to leave the Houses of Healing," she answered. "I told her that she is not yet healed but she will not listen…"

Squall gave a quick glance to Zelda before dismissing the nurse. "What do you want me to do?" he asked. "Let you go?"

"I would hope…"

"Hope…" He turned from her to face eastwards, towards Mt. Doom. "It does not do well to put your faith in hope…"

Her eyes widened. "How can you say such a thing?" She couldn't believe he had said that. Where was the man from Pelennor Fields? This Squall seemed cold, withdrawn. What had happened? "Squall, are you alright?"

_I was until a little while ago… _"I can't let you leave."

She stared at him, confused by his abruptness. "Excuse me?"

"The Warden won't let me go so I'm in no position to grant you leave either. Better go it over with him, not me."

She frowned, not knowing how to interact with this new Squall.

Upon seeing this he sighed. _Great… Now she's upset… _"Look, I'll help you any way I can, alright? Just…don't expect much…"

She gave him a curious look. "Is that so? Then perhaps you can force the Warden to let me go?"

He let out a small laugh as he considered this. "I agree it would probably work but he's the professional here. If he says to stay we should stay. It's not my job to question my superiors."

"But sometimes that's the only way to get things done!" she said passionately.

Squall smiled, amused by her outburst. In a way, she reminded him of another person he knew. She too had a unique way with dealing with authority. "Listen, why don't you take his advice and stay for awhile? It's about the only thing we _can_ do…"

She ignored the last bit and focused on his first words. _He wants me to stay? _She tried her best to hide her rising excitement. But there was another emotion that made its way into her heart: Guilt. Guilt for feeling this way towards another person.

Squall saw the small frown start to cross her face and asked, "Is something wrong?"

She quickly replaced it with a smile. "It's nothing…"

He turned from her to gaze eastward once more, thinking the conversation was over.

"Um…Squall?"

He repressed a sigh. "Yeah?"

Zelda fiddled with her long blonde hair nervously as she tried to find the right words. "Would you… Would you mind if I came by here again? To talk, I mean. I'm not saying you have to. I would like to-" She trailed off, blushing in embarrassment. "I'm sorry. I'll be going now…" She turned to leave.

_Whatever. _Although he thought that, what he said was completely different. "Do what you want."

Zelda turned around to face him, "What?"

"It's still a free country…" He turned to look at her, a smile on his face, "Right?"

She nodded happily, glad that he was finally acting like the Squall she knew. "Thank you. I shall be back again! Good bye…" Zelda bowed politely before returning to her room.

Squall watched her go, an amused smile on his face. But as she disappeared down a corridor confusion took over. _Why did I say that? _He wondered. _Its not like I have any say in her life. She doesn't need my permission. _He shook his head, _Heh, silly girl…_

**X**

The next day, and for the days that followed, Squall and Zelda would meet and walk in the garden or sit under a tree together, now in silence, sometimes in speech. They mostly spoke of their home worlds, comparing them to each others.

Of how Squall came from an elite military academy which trained soldiers, known as SeeD, to do military operations around the world among other things.

And of how Zelda was a Princess from a land called Hyrule. She had told him that her world was plagued by an evil man named Ganon who was trying to destroy her kingdom.

Squall had grinned at this and told her that SeeD would take care of it if she made a contract with Garden.

She simply smiled and said that she appreciated the offer but he would need the Master Sword to destroy Ganon and the Master Sword already had a master.

Afterwards she grew silent, saying no more.

Five days after their first meeting, Squall and Zelda stood in the garden once more, gazing out passed the city walls. It was dark now and the weather was turning cold.

Zelda shivered as a light breeze blew about them, involuntarily moving closer to him. She stepped away, slightly embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry…"

"You cold?" His voice showed concern.

She nodded. "Its rather chilly tonight, wouldn't you say?"

"No."

She faltered and turned away, "Right…"

_What is she worrying about? _He wondered confused. _It's not that cold. _Then it hit him. He was wearing a jacket. Zelda on the other hand…

He gave her a sideways glance. She was wearing one of her favorite dresses. It was a light pink and white gown with no sleeves. He couldn't help but stare as he took in her beauty for the first time. Her long golden hair being blown about by the wind caressing her face. Her eyes, more blue than his and sparkling with a light he could never achieve. Even the way she presented herself was far different than how he would ever act. Despite their differences, he couldn't help but be drawn to her. She was like a beautiful glowing light shining within his darkness.

She noticed his stare and had to laugh. "Gone off into 'Squall Mode' again?" she teased.

He came out of his thoughts and focused on her. "What?"

"You were staring off into space again."

"Oh…" He scratched his cheek somewhat embarrassed. "Sorry…"

She gave him a smile saying, "That's okay. I'm sort of used to it by now." She shivered again as the wind refused to let up.

Sighing, Squall took off his jacket and handed it to her. "Here."

She looked at him surprised, "Huh?"

"You're cold, aren't you? Take it."

"But-"

"Just take the jacket."

"Okay…" She nodded, finally giving in. Once she put it on she instantly felt warmer. Zelda closed her eyes, hugging the jacket to herself, accepting the heat it still radiated from Squall. She blushed as she smelled his familiar scent on the jacket. "Thank you."

"N-No problem…" He looked away, embarrassed. _What's going on? Why am I- Am I blushing?-! _He turned to her only to see her blushing right back. Quickly he turned away.

Sensing that he was feeling uneasy, Zelda decided to change the subject. She pointed eastward and asked, "That is where the Black Gate lies, does it not?"

"Um yeah…" he said, grateful for the change of subject. He turned serious as he said, "It won't be long now until everyone is ready and we march. Although I'm glad to get this over with I-" _I'm not sure I want to go back to my own world… Not when I've finally found something worth getting attached to…_

"Squall?"

He shook his head. "It's nothing." Looking out over the city walls he said, "You know, in a way, this world reminds me of my own…"

"Really?" she turned to him, intrigued. "How so?"

"Well… This world is being taken over by darkness. My world is also slowly being taken over by darkness, only the fiend behind it is a lot more sinister than the one we now face…"

She drew closer to him, concern showing on her face. "Will you be alright? Facing off against an enemy like that all by yourself?"

"It's not like I'm alone." He paused, startled by his own words. _Not alone… _He turned to Zelda, realization dawning on him. "Zelda…"

She stared up and him, nervous excitement growing in the pit of her stomach. "Yes?"

"If…something should happen…during the battle to come and we get separated… I'll be here. So…if you need me…"

She smiled, a genuine heartfelt smile that only increased his feelings for her and his desire to protect her. "Promise?"

He gave her the same smile and, taking her hands in his, said, "I promise."

**X**

Soon afterwards, Link and the other members of the Fellowship called for a strategy meeting. But Zelda didn't go. Squall stayed behind also for he knew that if the Fellowship came up with a plan to destroy the Pen, then their parting would be that much closer. The Fellowship called for another meeting and still they did not go.

Squall walked out into the garden. It was here where Zelda stood, waiting for him. He stood by her side, overlooking Pelennor Fields.

"You didn't go to the meeting," he said. "Why not?"

She kept staring out onto the field as she said, "Do you not know?"

He folded his arms. "I have my theories…"

She turned to him now, "Then why? Why do I not go?"

"One reason could be because of that swordsman, Link. He's from the same world as you, isn't he?" She remained silent, saying nothing. "You're close to him, which brings me to reason two." He turned to face her. "You don't go because I don't go. Or perhaps it's for both reasons, and you yourself can't choose between them. Which is it, Zelda?"

She smiled sadly, "You're quite perceptive…"

"Just a trait of being a SeeD," he said simply.

"SeeD…right…" She sighed. "It's true that I have feelings for Link. And it's also true that he returns those feelings but… What I feel, when I'm with you, is unlike anything I've ever felt with Link by my side… It's…hard to describe…" She paused. "And it's also true…that I haven't been going because you weren't. I…want to be with you because I…" She looked up at him, her blue eyes reflected in his own. "I love you, Squall Leonhart and I desire nothing more than to be near you, always…"

"Zelda…" He felt the same way but putting his emotions into words was never his strong point. Instead he simply embraced her, letting his actions do the talking. Taking her in his arms, he leaned in and kissed her.

Zelda kissed back, not wanting this moment to end, but end it did. The Warden showed up then and, seeing that they had recovered fully, gave them leave to do as they pleased before shuffling off again.

Zelda watched him go, a small laugh escaping from her lips.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just…now that I have leave to depart, I would rather stay here. That is, if you will stay with me?"

He sighed and turned from her. "About that… Zelda, we have to destroy the Pen."

"But, Squall-"

"Listen to me, I want to be with you, I really do. But not like this. In a world plagued by darkness how can we truly be happy?"

"But…if we destroy the Pen… We will be separated. Whisked away to our own worlds. Never to see each other ever again…" She started to tear up as she imagined a world without Squall, "We can't!"

He embraced her gently, not wanting to see her cry. "We may never meet again, but we'll never forget each other… Our hearts will always be connected…" He lifted her chin up so they were looking at each other and with a smile said, "Besides, we made a promise, remember?"

She nodded, holding on to him, not wanting to let go.

"If something should happen, you know where to find me…"

She sniffed back her tears, "Promise?"

"Promise."

The End

* * *

**So, how was my first attempt at romance? Lol  
I love Squelda… So cute… Anyway, hope you've enjoyed!**

**See ya!**


End file.
